Opposites attract
by annabanana0020
Summary: In this story its about two people who are on different teams fall madly in love with each other and how no one approves.


"Opposites Attract"

Once upon a time their was a beautiful girl she was a demon spawn she didnt believe in being evil she didnt want to be evil. Her name was raven. Her father was a demon he loved taking peoples souls he was a really bad guy. He was always getting on to raven trying to make her more like him. One day she ran away she end up finding a really big space ship that took her to planet earth. She always dreamed of going to earth when she was little. After her mother passed away she didnt wanna live with her father thats when he got really bad about her being evil. When she went to planet earth she didnt know anyone their. She was walking for days until one day it was raining so bad she went up to this big tower in the shape of a "T" their was a sign that read "Welcome Teen Titans" Raven knocked on the door in hope of some good luck. When the door opened a skinny black haired boy wearing a mask comes out and introduces himself.

"Hi My name is Robin im the leader of the Teen Titans we're crime fighters we protect everyone from evil. Theirs only 3 of us living here would you like to come in and meet everyone?"

Raven was nervous at first but she managed to whisper "Yes"

Inside it was extreamly warm and Robin told her to just sit down and the others will come introduce themselves. Raven was really nervous about meeting people she didnt know. Than she heard a the door open she jumped and turned around to see who it was. The one in front was robin, the one behind him was a small girl with red hair she was smiling from ear to ear she was really excited too meet Raven, The one behind her was more of the muscles in the group he was laid back and looked like he was a really big goof ball. He kinda scared raven because he was half man and half robot.

The girl was the first one to speak up. "GREETINGS! My name is starfire. I hope we can become the bestest of female friends!" she giggled and hugged raven and it made raven smile and laugh to and she introduced herself as "Raven." The second boy introduced himself as " cyborg" he was happy to finally have a new member in the house so he could annoy someone else. Before raven let them go on she stopped them on.

"Wait, I have something to tell everyone... I never told anyone this because i never left my home planet. But im half demon, I dont want to be i wanna be good i dont wanna be evil i never did anything evil before I always disappointed my father when i wanted to become good and not evil. I wanna join your team if you'd let me please"

Robin looked at her and smiled and said "its okay were crime fighters we help those in need you wanna be good than we will help you be good but just so you know we have one enemy against us and their like us only they do bad like rob banks and steal. Their league is called the "H.I.V.E." theirs 4 people in their group. They have a leader he goes by the name Gizmo, a animal shape shifter he goes by BeastBoy The muscles of the whole group he goes by Mammoth and than you have the female of the group, shes bad luck she thinks shes better than everyone because she can cause bad luck with her hands everyone calls her "Jinx" her real name no one knows. If you still wanna be a crime fighter like us than say so and we will show you everything you need to know"

Raven was shocked that he was actually letting her be apart of their team she smiled but had tears in her eyes she finally chocked out a "yes she'd love to join"

-THE NEXT DAY-

Everyone was still asleep it was 9:00 in the morning and the crime fighting alarm went off.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" It scared raven but everyone was already up and she got up and asked "whats wrong" Robin looked mad but he was calm about it. He looks to the team and says "The " H.I.V.E" is at it again. Their robbing a bank on 23rd street." He looked at raven and asked her if she wanted to sit this out she shook her head "no". On the way down their he explained that the crime fighting alarm or as they call it the "CFA" goes off every morning like that and that she'll get used to it. As they approached the scene Jinx was already fighting star fire and cyborg was fighting Mammoth and Gizmo and beast boy was loading up the car with bags full of money.

"Stop right their gizmo!" Robin hollered out as he threw a batarang at him making it explode.

Beastboy turned around to help gizmo but as soon as he turned around he got a shocking surprise. Raven was standing their with her fist balled up ready to fight. Beast boy turned out of his cheetah form and into his normal human self. Raven was prepared for any animal he was about to turn in to.

"OMG your stunning. Your beautiful, from your head to your toes" Beast boy said blushing. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but Jinx was jealous because she secretly had a thing for beast boy. So Jinx immediately attacked Raven. Starfire ended up getting jinx off raven and took her to jail than came back and checked on raven.

Robin wasnt happy neither was Gizmo. Raven didnt understand what she did so bad but robin explained that it wasnt her he was mad at. "You cant date your enemy, its bad especially if yall break up than it gets worse. If you date your enemy than that can give them the advantage to TEAR you and all of us down with you" Gizmo agreed and went back to fighting Robin, starfire and cyborg Won the fight and put them all behind bars. Even though they knew they was going to get out the next day.

Raven sat in her room thinking "Why? why did he like me. i mean im a demon for crying out loud. He could be with Jinx but he chose me." She started laughing at how he acted when he met her and how jealous Jinx got. That night raven went out to the balcony and was thinking about beastboy. " Do i like him too? Growing up i never had anyone like me and i never liked anyone either so i dont know what or how to feel" A little bird came and sat with her on the balcony this little bird had a note on his foot that read

"Raven ,

I know its forbidden but i cant stop thinking about you. Please wont you meet me at the beach at 10:00 tonight?"

Raven smiled and said "YES" super loud she went and got ready and snuck out so her team mates wouldnt get mad and kick her out.

-THE BEACH-

"Raven?" said a voice she didnt quiet recognize yet.

"Yes?" as she turned around her eyes got big and she started to blush.

"Its me beast boy. I know its forbidden but i didnt know if you liked me i was hoping youd come!" He was standing their at the pier with roses in one hand and a teddy bear in the other.


End file.
